Emancypantki I/XXXVI
XXXVI Stare i nowe znajomości Pierwszą wizytę złożyła im pani podsędkowa ze swoją córką, Eufemią. Przywitały się serdecznie jak dawne przyjaciółki. Przy okazji Madzi przyszło na myśl, że gdy ją odwożono na pensję do Warszawy, Femcia miała dziewiętnaście lat i pani podsędkowa kazała Madzi nazywać ją: panną Eufemią. - Bo widzisz, moja deroga - mówiła z afektacją podsędkowa - ty jeszcze jesteś dzieciątko, a Femcia już mogłaby iść za mąż... I przez kilka lat, ile razy Madzia przyjechała do rodziców na wakacje, traktowała Femcię jako osobę dorosłą i nazywała ją: panną Eufemią. Dopiero w roku zeszłym, gdy Madzia ukończyła pensję, pani podsędkowa nagle rzekła do niej, jak zwykle sznurując nieco usta: - Deroga Madziu, dlaczego Femcię nazywasz panią?... Mów jej po perostu: Femciu, bo wszakże jesteście rówieśniczki. I wykonywała przy tym ręką ruchy okrągłe i bezcelowe. Madzia zrazu nie śmiała panny Eufemii nazywać po imieniu; lecz dorosła rówieśniczka serdecznie ucałowawszy ją rzekła: - No, powiedzże: ty... ty... ty Femciu... - Ty... ty... ty Femciu... - powtórzyła Madzia rumieniąc się powyżej czoła. - Ot, widzisz, i jest dobrze! - rzekła Femcia. - Nie wiem, po co zaprowadzili ludzie między sobą tyle podziałów: ten młody, tamten stary, ów ma zbyt małą posadę... Skutkiem czego wszyscy nie lubią się, a panny nie wychodzą za mąż... W dniu wizyty pani podsędkowa z matką Madzi usiadły na kanapie, Femcia zaś, po dziesiąty raz ucałowawszy rekonwalescentkę, rzekła: - Wiem, że z tobą rozmawiać nie można, więc ażeby mnie nie wzięła pokusa, pójdę do okna, a ty drzem sobie... I usiadła w oknie, poza którym między kwiatami przesunął się jakiś cień. - Pana Zedzisława nie spodziewa się pani na wakacje? - pytała podsędkowa. - Bardzo wątpię - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem doktorowa. - Jak tylko skończył instytut technologiczny... - Ze zełotym medalem - wtrąciła podsędkowa. - ...zaraz wstąpił na praktykę do fabryk i już pracuje na siebie. - Pisał mi z Petersburga kuzyn mego męża (pracuje w Ministerium Sprawiedliwości), że pan Zedzisław ma świetną karierę przed sobą. Wynalazł jakąś maszynę... - Nową farbę... - wtrąciła doktorowa. -Tak, zerobił jakąś farbę, która zjednała mu renomę w Petersburgu. Pisał kuzyn męża, że nadzwyczajna przyszłość czeka tego młodzieńca, lecz że zanadto jest zamknięty w sobie pan Zedzisław, że nie udziela się towarzystwu... - Pracuje! - rzekła matka z westchnieniem. - Tak... i nieco szopenuje... - Szopenhaueruje, mameczko - odezwała się panna Eufemia spod okna. - Szopenhauer był to filozof, pesymista: utrzymywał, że życie jest nieszczęściem, i nienawidził kobiet - mówiła panna Eufemia oskubując jakąś gałązkę i wyrzucając listki przez okno. Pani podsędkowa kiwała głową. - Sełyszy pani?... - rzekła cicho do doktorowej tonem, który oznaczał, że jej córka jest bardzo wykształconą osobą i że to wielkie ukształcenie nie jest oceniane w małym miasteczku. Ale doktorowa nie myślała w tej chwili o pannie Eufemii. - Zdzisław - rzekła doktorowa wzdychając - był pesymistą, dopóki zdawało mu się, że dla nas jest ciężarem. Dziś, gdy już sam się utrzymuje, nie rozpacza jak dawniej... Za to pisze coraz krótsze listy... Podsędkowa na znak, że daleko mniej obchodzi ją pan Zdzisław aniżeli panna Eufemia, zamiast słuchać, patrzyła w okno od ulicy. I na nieszczęście za kurtyną kwiatów dostrzegła cień, który miał wszelkie pozory urzędnika pocztowego. - Femciu - rzekła - zdaje mi się, że coś wyrzucasz przez okno... - Listki, mamo... - Derogie dziecię - mówiła podsędkowa z afektacją - panienka twego stanowiska nie powinna wygelądać oknem ani wyrzucać listków na ulicę. Bo czy wiesz, kto może podnieść listek i jakie nierozsądne nadzieje z tego wysnuć?... Wyjdź, Femciu, do ogródka, pobujaj trochę między kwiatkami... Posłuszna córka wyszła z postawą Marii Antoniny idącej na rusztowanie. - Wysłałam ją - rzekła podsędkowa - ażeby nie była świadkiem naszej rozmowy (wyraz: świadkiem wypowiedziany był: s e w i a t k i e m). Nie chcę, ażeby to niewinne dziewczę nawet domyślało się zuchewalstwa czy szaleństwa, które około niej krąży... Doktorowa chciała zrobić uwagę, że i Madzia jest niewinnym dziewczęciem, i także nie powinna by wszystkiego słuchać. Wstrzymała się jednak, widząc, że Madzia leży spokojnie i ma oczy zamknięte. - Jest pani serdeczną przyjaciółką naszej rodziny - zaczęła podsędkowa z głębokim westchnieniem - więc wtajemniczę panią w moje nieszczęście... Niech sobie pani wyobrazi, że ten sekretarz pocztowy, ten Cenaderowski, zakochał się bez nadziei w Femci... Ubolewam nad jego szaleństwem, choć może mniej dziwiłabym się, gdyby ten człowiek nie zajmował tak niskiego stanowiska... - Ojciec, zdaje się, jest zamożny... - wtrąciła doktorowa. - Jakiś tam rządca!... Tymczasem Femcia jest kobietą wyższą... Czy uwierzy pani, że ona w tajemnicy przede mną i ojcem od dwunastu lat prenumeruje "Przegląd Tygodniowy"... No, i to ciągłe odebieranie pisma z poczty naraziło ją na stosunki z panem Cenaderowskim. - Ile to osób bywa na poczcie... Któż zresztą zabroni młodemu człowiekowi kochać się?...- odezwała się doktorowa. - Zgadzam się z panią, może nawet miałabym litość dla nieszczęśliwego, gdyby nie pewna komplikacja... Pani wie, że Kerukowski poważnie zajął się Femcią... Ponieważ jest to partia stosowna, więc byłam gotowa poświęcić moje macierzyńskie uczucia i oddać mu Femcię. Tymczasem Cenaderowski zaczął prześladować (spojrzeniami tylko i westchnieniami) Eufemię i - Krukowski od trzech tygodni nie był u nas... "Od czasu, gdy zobaczył Madzię!..." - pomyślała doktorowa. - Mnie nie wypada... - mówiła podsędkowa spuszczając oczy. - Ja i Femcia wolałybyśmy umrzeć aniżeli robić mężczyźnie tego rodzaju awanse... Ale pani, która była tak dla nas dobra, tak pielęgnowała tę miłość dwu istot, niewątpliwie steworzonych dla siebie... - Cóż ja mogę zrobić? - odpowiedziała doktorowa ślubując w duchu, że nic nie zrobi dla połączenia panny Eufemii z Krukowskim. - On ciągle bywa u państwa, jego siostra tak państwa kocha... Gdyby więc zedarzyła się sposobność powiedzenia mu, że ja i Femcia jesteśmy oburzone na Cenaderowskiego i że obie jesteśmy bardzo życzliwe panu Ludwikowi... - Mnie się zdaje, proszę pani, że to ułoży się samo - rzekła doktorowa. - Zaczepiać pana Krukowskiego nie mogę, bo on zna nasze stosunki z domem państwa... Najlepiej zostawić to czasowi... - Może pani ma sełuszność. Zresztą, jeżeli pan Ludwik zaczyna być zazdrosnym, to sprawa powinna wykelarować się w tych czasach... - Sama przez się - wtrąciła doktorowa, z góry ubolewając w duchu nad niepowodzeniem owej sprawy. "Już ja widzę, że on zajął się Madzią od chwili jej przyjazdu; ale ani gonić za nim, ani też nawracać go Femci nie będę." Niebawem pani podsędkowa przypomniała sobie, że tak Madzia jako i jej matka potrzebują spoczynku i - pożegnała doktorowę. Panna Eufemia przechodząc przez salon zbliżyła się na palcach do łóżka Madzi i ucałowawszy w powietrzu jej włosy położyła na kołdrze jakiś biały kwiatek, i - zawsze pełna poetycznego uroku - znikła za drzwiami. "O, starzeje się panna Eufemia - rzekła do siebie nie bez zadowolenia matka Madzi. - Robi się przesadzona, szyjka żółknie, dwadzieścia siedem latek przeszło..." Madzia już zaczęła podnosić się, siadać na łóżku, nawet czytać książkę. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni zrobiła ciekawe spostrzeżenie. Oto, ile razy zbliżał się czas południowego posiłku, na który przynoszono jej rosół, skrobany befsztyk i kieliszek wina, W ogródku działy się dziwne rzeczy. Nie wiadomo skąd zaczynały padać kamyki potrącając gałęzie drzew; niekiedy tocząc się po dachu. Zjawisko to Madzia tłomaczyła w sposób zarówno prosty, jak pesymistyczny. Murowany dom rodziców był stary i oczywiście z wolna rozsypywał się w gruzy, bo rodzice nie mieli go za co naprawić. Ale dlaczego proces rozsypywania trafiał się tylko w południe? Madzia i na to miała odpowiedź: sama natura szelestem padających kamyków mówiła do niej: "Jadaj, wyrodna córko, jadaj mocne rosoły, pij wino, podczas gdy biedny twój ojciec nie ma bezpiecznego dachu nad głową..." Czasami Madzia miała zamiar oświadczyć matce, że nie chce tak kosztownego posiłku i że w ogóle nic jeść nie chce. Ale głód był tak silny, a zapach befsztyku tak ponętny, że nie mogąc przezwyciężyć się, jadła - z sercem pełnym wzgardy dla siebie. Pewnej nocy wybuchła krótka, ale gwałtowna burza; zdawało się, że woda zaleje ziemię, błyskawice spalą niebo, a grzmoty roztrzęsą miasteczko i już nic nie zostanie na świecie. Z rana jednak przekonała się Madzia, że wszystko stoi na miejscu, a dzień jest wyjątkowo piękny. Pamiętny to był dzień; około dziesiątej bowiem ojciec przypatrzywszy się Madzi rzekł: - Panienka dziś wstanie. Cóż to była za radość! Chłopak usługujący wyczyścił jej pantofelki, jak lustra, matka wyjęła z szafy perkalowy szlafroczek, który jakaś tajemnicza wróżka wyprała i obszyła nowymi koronkami (po trzynaście groszy łokieć). Niańka wygrzała bieliznę, a kucharka obiecała usmażyć befsztyk na cały talerz. Ubrano Madzię, otworzono szklane drzwi, ojciec wziął ją pod jedną rękę, matka pod drugą i wyprowadzili ją na ogród. Dwa wróbelki, które przed chwilą wydzierały sobie leżące na ziemi piórko, na widok Madzi przerwały spór i zaczęły się przypatrywać. Potem uciekły i zapewne zwołały inne ptaki, bo w jednej chwili ogród zapełnił się świergotaniem. Kasztan pękiem szmaragdowych liści potrącił Madzię w głowę, jakby chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę: Jednocześnie powitała ją otwarta altanka, a czarna ze starości, ławka wysunęła naprzód nogę, jakby pragnąc biegnąć naprzeciw niej. Każda wiśnia, jabłonka, grusza, każdy krzak malin i porzeczek, każda grządka truskawek okrytych w tej chwili kwiatami przypominały się Madzi; a nie mogąc zawołać wabiły zapachem albo wyciągały do niej zielonością okryte gałęzie. Nawet kamień, który Madzia będąc małą dziewczynką wtoczyła kiedyś z bratem w kąt ogrodu wynurzył się z cienia pod parkanem i patrzył na nią jak starzec usiłujący przypomnieć sobie dawną znajomość. Zaczęli się też zbierać ludzie. Kucharka pocałowała Madzię w rękę, chłopiec podał jej krzesło, a niańka okryła ją szalem. Skrzypnęła furtka od ulicy i weszli jeden za drugim najdawniejsi przyjaciele rodziców. Osiemdziesięcioletni major z ogromną fajką na giętkim cybuchu, proboszcz, który ją chrzcił, podsędek. Proboszcz dał jej złoty medalik, podsędek pocałował w czoło, a jakiś krótko ostrzyżony młody człowiek ze sterczącymi blond wąsikami ofiarował jej półfuntowe pudełko angielskich cukierków mówiąc: - Może pani dobrodziejka śmiało skosztować, bo Eisenman przysiągł, że te farby wcale nie są szkodliwe... Madzia nie wiedziała,, co robić: czy brać od nieznajomego cukierki, czy witać kochanych gości, czy uciec w ogród, który ją wołał do siebie?... Gdy zaś major, podobny z zarostu do osiwiałego niedźwiedzia, nie wyjmując fajki z ust przytulił jej głowę do swych piersi i zamruczał: - Coś ty nam zmartwienia narobiła, dziewczyno!... Madzia rozpłakała się, a za nią matka, niańka i kucharka... - Oho, ho!... - krzyknął major - już baby zaczynają... Nie ma co tu popasać... Daj szachy, doktorze... - Nie wiem, czy wypada tak obcesowo?... - rzekł proboszcz... - Ależ bardzo prosimy - odezwała się matka Madzi. - Przecież straciliście panowie kilka tygodni. - W takim razie - odparł ksiądz - przypominam, że na mnie kolej grać pierwszą partię z majorem. - Przepraszam... - wtrącił podsędek. - Proboszcz ma rację - przerwał major. I odeszli do gabinetu doktora, gdzie po chwili rozległ się hałas szachów wysypywanych na stół i wrzaskliwy głos majora, który utrzymywał, że on powinien grać białymi. - Losujmy, kochany majorze, losujmy - nalegał proboszcz. - Los tylko głupim pomaga... żadnych losowań!... Wczoraj ksiądz grałeś białymi!... - krzyczał major z takim gniewem, jak gdyby proboszcz godził na jego honor albo portmonetkę. Ogrodowa furtka znowu otworzyła się i na ulicy słychać było rozmowę: - Nie przejedziesz, Luciu... o Boże!... - jęczał głos kobiecy. - Tyle razy wjeżdżaliśmy tędy, siostruniu - odparł głos męski. - Ale... o Boże!... Luciu... - Figur nie stawia się na czterech polach, tylko na jednym! - huknął major. - Co majorowi znowu! - irytował się proboszcz. W furtce ukazała się osobliwa grupa. Na wózku dla paralityków, z parasolką w jednej, z koszykiem kwiatów w drugiej ręce, wjechała szczupła i żółta dama, w czarnej atłasowej sukni, obwieszona jubilerskimi wyrobami. Na szyi miała złoty łańcuch i broszkę z szafiru, przy pasie ogromny złoty zegarek, na rękach po dwie złote branzolety. Wózek popychał znany już Madzi pan Krukowski, któremu co chwilę wypadał z oka monokl. Na widok tej pary młody człowiek ze sterczącymi wąsikami nagle cofnął się do saloniku, a potem do pokoju szachistów. Tymczasem zajechał wózek z damą, która już przypatrywała się Madzi przez binokle ze złotą rączką. - Co za gość!... co za gość!... - zawołała doktorowa biegnąc naprzeciw. Wózek stanął obok Madzi, pan Krukowski zaś pięknie skłoniwszy się podał rekonwalescentce koszyczek pełen konwalii i fiołków. - Jakżem szczęśliwy, że widzę panią zdrową! - rzekł pan Krukowski i czule pocałował Madzię w rękę. - Ładna, ładna!... - mówiła krzywiąc się i lornetując Madzie dama w wózku. - Powinnam była czekać, aż pani do mnie przyjdziesz, panno... panno... - Magdaleno - wtrącił Krukowski. - Ale Ludwik tak na mnie nalegał, tak ciągle wspomina o pani... - Siostruniu!... - jęknął pan Ludwik. - Czy nie mówię, że ładna?... - przerwała mu niecierpliwie siostra. - Twarzyczka w stylu... w stylu... - Rafaelowskim - szepnął brat. - Murylowskim - poprawiła siostra. - Ale i ta cię znudzi jak inne... - Siostruniu!... - wybuchnął brat, a zgromiony spojrzeniem uciekł do pokoju szachistów. - Pani miała tyfus? - zaczęła dama na wózku, obracając lornetkę - ciężka choroba, ale nie to co moja... Od sześciu lat nie mogę zrobić kroku o własnej mocy, przykuta do miejsca zależna od ludzkich kaprysów. I gdyby nie ojciec pani, może już do reszty straciłabym władzę w rękach i nogach, a nawet życie co, jak sądzę, nie wywołałoby wielkiego zmartwienia... Pani doktorowo, czy nie mogłabym prosić o szklankę wody z kropelką czerwonego wina? - Może sodowej? - spytała matka Madzi. - Owszem! - westchnęła dama. Gdy zaś zostały same z Madzią, rzekła: - Może byśmy podeszły tam... pod kasztan... Madzia pomimo osłabienia potoczyła wózek pod kasztan. - Siądź pani przy mnie... weź krzesło... - mówiła biadającym głosem dama. - Poznajmyż się bliżej, zanim... ach, Boże!... Okrzyk ten wywołany został upadkiem kamienia, który niedaleko wózka uderzył w ziemię. "Znowu wali się dom!..." - pomyślała Madzia spoglądając na słońce, które istotnie wskazywało czas posiłku. Drugi kamyk przeleciał między gałęźmi kasztana. - Boże, zabiją mnie!... - krzyknęła sparaliżowana dama. Madzia schwyciła ją za głowę, zasłaniając własnym ciałem. - Co to jest?... Okropność... - wołała dama. Trzeci kamyk uderzył w dach, z hałasem stoczył się na grzędę truskawek i - w tej chwili stał się cud. Zazwyczaj sparaliżowana dama, silnie odepchnąwszy Madzię, o własnej mocy wyskoczyła z wózka i pędem pobiegła do salonu krzycząc wniebogłosy: - Luciu!... doktorze!... zabijają!... Jednocześnie za ogrodem rozległ się płacz małego chłopca i wołanie mężczyzny, który ofiarował Madzi pudełko cukierków angielskich: - Jest!... Mam cię, ośle!... Gdyby na rynku powiatowego miasta Iksinów wybuchnął wulkan, nie byłoby większego ruchu w domu doktora jak po tym rzeczywiście nadzwyczajnym wypadku. W jednej chwili gospodarz i gospodyni, służba, a nawet grający w szachy panowie znaleźli się w saloniku obok sparaliżowanej damy, która ochłonąwszy z nagłej trwogi porwała Madzię w objęcia wołając: - Patrzcie, panowie... patrz, Luciu, oto bohaterka!... Własnymi piersiami zasłoniła mnie... przez nią odzyskałam władzę w nogach... Luciu - dodała chwytając Krukowskiego za rękę - ta albo żadna... rozumiesz?... Teraz ja ci to mówię!... - Raniona pani jesteś? - zawołał major wpadając z wielką fajką na chorą damę. - Przeciwnie, uleczona! - odpowiedziała doktorowa. - Sama wysiadła z wózka i przybiegła tu z ogrodu. - Zawsze była zdrowa... Ach, te baby!... - mówił gniewnie major. - A mówicie, że nie ma cudów? - wtrącił proboszcz. - Oto cud, który spełnił się w waszych oczach, niedowiarki - ciągnął pukając palcem w głowę cudownie uzdrowionej. - Eh, co proboszcz bajesz! - odparł major otaczając się chmurą dymu. - Wracajmy do roboty. - Idźcie sobie, idźcie - rzekł doktór podając rękę damie. Weź no pan siostrę z drugiej strony - zwrócił się do Krukowskiego. W tej chwili wszedł do salonu młody człowiek ze sterczącymi wąsikami, ciągnąc za ucho chłopca, który wniebogłosy lamentował. - Jest - mówił energiczny młody człowiek. - Syn felczera Flajszmana... osioł!... Za to, że nasz czcigodny doktór nie pozwala chłopom krwi puszczać, on, smarkacz, rzuca kamienie do ogrodu... - Ja nie za to... - płakał chłopiec - ja do chorągiewki na dachu... Ja zawsze trafiałem w chorągiewkę... to inni ciskali w ogród... Doktór wziął chłopca pod brodę, popatrzył mu w oczy i pokiwawszy głową rzekł: - Oj ty, Flajszmanku... No, nie becz, ruszaj do domu, a swoim kolegom powiedz, żeby nie rzucali kamieni do ogrodu, bo im każę wyzbierać. - Dobrze, panie - wyszlochał chłopiec. - A my na spacer - zwrócił się doktór do uzdrowionej damy. - Panie Krukowski, tylko szybko... Raz dwa!... - Nie mogę!... zabiją mnie!... ach, znowu straciłam władzę!... - jęczała dama biegnąc między doktorem i bratem, którzy szli wyciągniętego kłusa. - Czcigodny pan doktór jest zanadto pobłażliwy - mówił młody człowiek do matki Madzi. - Za taką psotę Flajszman powinien był dostać rózgi... - Za co? - zdziwiła się Madzia - przecież te kamienie wyleczyły ciężko chorą... - Eh, chorą!... - odezwał się młody człowiek wzruszając ramionami. - Ona zdrowsza od nas obojga... Pani pozwoli, że się przypomnę: Miętlewicz - mówił z ukłonem - właściciel kantoru do załatwiania interesów obywatelskich. Sam sobie wszystko zawdzięczam: nie mam bogatej siostry, która by mnie utrzymywała i płaciła moje długi... - Panie... panie... co też pan mówi? - wtrąciła zgorszona doktorowa słysząc, że młody człowiek przypiął łatkę Krukowskiemu, i domyślając się powodów tej niechęci. - Sam, wszystko sam... daję pani słowo - prawił pan Miętlewicz. - Powiedziałem sobie: ukształcę się - ukształciłem się... Doktorowa cicho westchnęła. - Powiedziałem sobie: rzucę powiat - rzuciłem powiat; zrobię majątek i - robię go... Ja, pani, cokolwiek postanowię - wykonam. Umiem być cierpliwy... Madzia trochę pobladła i oparła się o krzesło; co widząc matka przeprosiła pana Miętlewicza i wyprowadziła córkę do pokoju. - Krukowski jest bardzo miły i dobry człowiek - mówiła do Madzi. - Uprzejmy, delikatny... podoba ci się, gdy go bliżej poznasz... Ale Madzia była tak znużona, że w tej chwili nie obchodził jej ani Miętlewicz, ani Krukowski, ani nawet jego cudownie wykurowana siostra. Tymczasem eks-paralityczka, ciągniona przez doktora i brata, obeszła kilka razy ogród przyznając, że chodzić może. Gdy ją zaś uwolniono od wprawy w chodzenie, o własnej sile weszła do saloniku i upadłszy na kanapę rozpływała się w pochwałach dla Madzi, której zawdzięcza zdrowie i życie. Pochwał tych pan Krukowski słuchał z zachwytem, pan Miętlewicz z miną kwaśną. Gdy zaś doktorowa wróciła od córki, a eks-paralityczka zaczęła jej coś mówić półgłosem, wskazując złotą lornetką na brata, zmieszany pan Krukowski wyszedł do pokoju szachistów, a pan Miętlewicz bez pożegnania wymknął się przez ogród do miasta. Był czegoś tak zły, że zaraz za furtką wytargał uszy dwom małym chłopcom, którzy przez otwory w parkanie zaglądali do ogrodu doktora. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXXVI